


Don't Make Me Wait (Out of Darkness One-Shot)

by snowqueen79



Series: Out of Darkness [2]
Category: Snowpiercer (2013)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:22:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24134263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowqueen79/pseuds/snowqueen79
Summary: This one-shot is tied to Out of Darkness and features Curtis and the reader from that story. I envision this in the future where the group found a village and the reader isn’t far from giving birth. That being said, the events/surroundings of this one-shot may or may not happen in the primary story. It's an extra by request from Tumblr.
Relationships: Curtis Everett/Reader
Series: Out of Darkness [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1753828
Comments: 8
Kudos: 84





	Don't Make Me Wait (Out of Darkness One-Shot)

When the smoke cleared, the group was able to make the village their own. It took a lot of work on everyone’s behalf, but they got it done, made the small collection of homes livable.

Curtis didn’t think his position in the group entitled him to anything above and beyond what anyone else had but Park, Harvey, David, and several of the others pretty much insisted that he take one of the nicer homes in the center of the village. He didn’t say anything for several days. Finally, they just moved what few belongings he had there one day. His girl followed suit, so he went along.

They said he needed space for his growing family. That reminder never failed to bring a smile to his face.

Sure, there were uncertainties with no doctor but that had been their reality from the tail section for a long time. But his girl was choosing not to focus on any of that as she went about trying to put together a home for them. She did too much, going against his orders often. He didn’t mind her sweeping or dusting. He couldn’t count how many times he’d caught her moving things she shouldn’t.

Each time he caught her, he was firm with her. Sometimes more so than he should have been. Curtis remembered good and damn well the women who’d been pregnant in the tail section. The ones who were careful and didn’t overdo it? Almost always fared better when it came time to give birth. The ones who chose to go along as if they weren’t carrying a baby? He remembered a few times those births hadn’t gone so well.

Curtis refused to accept a scenario where his girl or their baby would be anything but perfectly healthy. If that meant he had to hurt her feelings or manage her…

It limited him, but he had to stay close to the house to keep an eye on her. The birth was three months away and he wasn’t taking any chances. The things he wanted to do around the village could be put off or delegated until after his baby was born.

But staying closer to her didn’t help with his other problem…

Curtis couldn’t remember a time in the tail section when he’d thought anything of seeing a pregnant woman. One day, when it was time for the birth, there were things to manage. That was the extent of his involvement or interest in that

He didn’t know if it was because it was his child, _his_ girl? But it brought out desires he wasn’t aware he had.

Sure, there were moments when she was adorable to him, her balance and gait a little off with her swelling tummy. He loved the protective way her hands smoothed over the swell of her that held their child. Now that he could feel the tiny movements from within her, he never minded when she waved him over, letting her smooth the palm of his hand over her so he could feel the faint kicks in there. It made his heart swell with hope. Made him happy.

There were other moments when it wasn’t lost on him that part of him was growing inside her. As wary as he’d always been about sex and potential pregnancy on the train, now just the thought of his girl, carrying his baby, fed deeper desires. The thought that she was filled with him, growing more each day, drove him crazy.

Curtis was so grateful for the houses they had now, the privacy. He didn’t miss a chance to get her naked beneath him. He loved watching her body change. Her breasts were larger, fuller. Her tummy swelled, her skin so tight. She felt different to him now. She smelled different, the taste of her… He couldn’t get enough. Being inside her now, filling her even more, got him harder than anything.

And her hormones were a friend to him. There were times she would initiate things, always so shy with him. But he always knew what she wanted. And he gave It to her.

Curtis wasn’t unhappy at all that she wanted him more often now. He tried, he really did, to be careful with her. It worried him no matter how many times she promised him their sensual activities wouldn’t hurt the baby. The losses he’d seen in the tail section still lingered in the back of his mind. He couldn’t lose her. And he knew how much she wanted the child.

Honestly, he did too.

It also worried him because his hunger for her had only escalated and she tired easily now. Once the baby arrived, he’d have to take care of himself for a time…

They’d been going through the belongings of the previous owners of the house for a few days. So wasn’t it ironic as he was going through boxes in the attic of the house he’d been given when he ran across that box…

Okay, Curtis had heard of most of the things he found in that neat metal box. He knew what most of it was. It’s just that he’d been seventeen when he’d boarded the Snowpiercer. His experience with sex toys was limited to locker-room humor and dirty jokes. He’d never actually _seen_ any of it.

Grateful his girl was off at Rachel and David’s house for a little while, Curtis sorted through the carefully stored items. Cuffs with chains, ball gags, and vibrators in varying sizes, types, and colors. There were blindfolds, nice nylon cords. Whoever lived there before had very particular things they liked, and the items were all obviously top-quality. Very expensive.

Oh, the thought of playing with this girl using the items in the box had him aching. Most of it he wouldn’t even consider using until she was recovered from childbirth. But he had promised to chain her to his bed before, hadn’t he? It was just too easy to picture her all tied down for him, aching for anything he was willing to give her…

He frowned at the vibrators. It was unlikely that any of the batteries survived the extreme cold, much less the time in storage. When he checked, he found that no batteries were left in the devices. The batteries were stored separately. Pulling a silver bullet vibrator from the box, the small metal device winked in his hand, Curtis found a battery in a different compartment and gave it a try, not expecting anything.

But it _worked_ , the device coming to life in his hand with a powerful vibration.

Placing that to the side, Curtis delved further into the box. One particular item caught his eye…

There were cruder names for it, but he recognized it as a fleshlight. _That might come in handy._ Especially since he seemed to be making up for eighteen years of near celibacy with his girl.

The flashlight shaped device was crafted to feel like the inside of a pussy and running a finger inside it, it absolutely did. The material, the ridges inside… Curtis decided it could be _very_ handy to him once the baby arrived. His girl would need time to heal, to look after their baby.

There was a large bottle of alcohol for cleaning, different lubricants. Curtis found himself the owner of his very own sex toy collection including directions in Russian that he couldn’t read. That had him chuckling. Taking the two items he’d picked out, he set about cleaning them, not that it was hard. They were immaculately kept and barely looked used. Maybe they hadn’t been.

Curtis lost track of time. Finally, he finished up, tucking most of the collection away. Taking two items he kept out and one of the unopened tubes of lubricant with him, he headed to the bedroom he’d just gotten cleaned up and arranged for her. There was a nice bed with a decent mattress and box spring. The sheets he’d washed yesterday at the river, hung out to dry on the lines Park set up. The bed was made, clean. The rest of the room looked bare aside from a bedside table, an oil lamp and rugs next to the bed for her.

It was a huge improvement over what they’d had since he found her. It was important to him that she had a comfortable, warm place to sleep. He already had a fire glowing in the fireplace. Park had helped him contrive an arm over the fire to hang a metal pot which he thought might come in handy when the baby arrived.

He thought of a good use for it now. Curtis was back in just a couple of minutes with an old-fashioned iron kettle, filled with water to hang over the fire.

“Curtis?”

He smiled hearing her walking into the bedroom, sitting on the edge of the bed with his back to her.

“This looks wonderful,” she mused. “It’s been years since I had a bedroom like _this_.”

“Yeah, well, you have to share it,” Curtis pointed out.

She hummed contentedly and moved closer.

“We found a building on the edge of the village with a dirt floor,” she said in a tone that let him know she was unsure. “Maybe we could make a greenhouse out of it? Park thinks adjustments could be made to the roof and he could add some glass or plastic panels… Depends on what we can find.”

Curtis didn’t say anything. He wanted her a little off-balance for what he had in mind.

Just as he wanted, she walked around the bed to him, her hair mussed from the wind and the smell of winter clinging to her. The bedroom was nice and warm though.

“Are you okay?” she asked, her gaze moving over him frantically. “Curtis?”

He smiled at her, knowing she was confused.

Curtis watched her gaze move over him before moving on to the items on the bed next to him. Her smile was tentative, he knew she was trying to figure out what they were. Her hand slid up to swell of her tummy. It was a gesture she used often. That she was so protective of their baby was endearing.

“What are those?” she asked, her gaze meeting his.

Grabbing the front of her coat, Curtis carefully pulled her closer to him, standing her between his knees.

“Something I thought we could try out,” he told her, his hands moving up to unbutton her coat. He pushed it back off her shoulders, revealing the plain blue dress she wore beneath.

In all the clothing they’d harvested from the train, no one had found anything like maternity clothes, so his girl’s wardrobe choices were limited to looser dresses and a couple pair of thermal underwear that Curtis found for her.

“How are you feeling?”

He watched her lips curve into a smile, her eyes darkening on him.

“I’m good,” she assured him, her arms going around his neck to steady herself. He didn’t miss the way she licked her lips nervously. “What… did you have in mind?”

The simple blue dress she wore buttoned up the front, and he worked at opening those buttons, pressing his lips to her warm skin as he revealed it. He loved the way she shivered in his arms. Making quick work of the dress, he dropped it to the floor. He pulled the thermals down her legs, leaving her panties on.

Curtis couldn’t resist plucking her bra off and pressing his face into her breasts. He loved the rich laugh it earned him because he knew his beard tickled her. He couldn’t resist getting his mouth on them, enjoying the larger swell of them while her pregnancy advanced. Her nipples seemed so much more sensitive now too which he took full advantage of.

Maybe it was all the attention he paid them. When her hands slid down to push off her panties, Curtis stopped her by gently taking her hands in his.

“Leave them,” he muttered. “For now.”

Oh, he could see the surprise in her expression.

Scooping her up, Curtis placed her in the center of the bed before hastily shedding his own clothing. As he did, he watched her gaze roam over to the sex toys he’d found.

“You can take a closer look,” Curtis told her, grinning. He had his pants and boxers down and off along with his socks.

When he climbed up on the bed with her, she had the fleshlight in her hand. She was looking it over curiously. He knew the minute she guessed at its purpose. Her big eyes rounded, and her smile faded as she looked up at him.

“So you want to use this… instead of…”

He could practically see the doubts running through her head and cursed himself for not thinking about how better to present the idea of trying toys in the bedroom. Of course her mind wouldn’t go to “hey, this will be great when I’m healing from having the baby.”

“I u-understand,” she stammered, dropping her gaze.

Curtis plucked it out of her hand before pulling her into his lap and getting on eye level with her.

“No, Sweetheart,” he whispered against her soft lips. “I think you’ve got the wrong idea here.”

“But I do… get it,” she said slowly.

Her eyes gleamed in the firelight. _Had he made her cry?_

“ _What_ do you get?” Curtis whispered, pressing heated kisses over her hair and face. “Sweetheart, no sex toy is replacing you if that’s what’s in your head.”

She sniffled, her gaze searched his like she wasn’t sure she believed him.

“What the hell would make you think that?” he wanted to know.

She huffed out a breath. “Curtis, look at me…”

He couldn’t help smirking at her. “Believe me, I am.”

“No.” Shaking her head, she tried to climb out of his lap. Withdrawing from him, trying to, was something she did when she let doubts run through her head.

Hanging onto her, he wrapped his arms around her, surrounding her. He just hoped one day she’d let those fears go. Curtis loved her. He’d tell her that as many times as he needed to. He was just fucking grateful that she was his.

Her hands smoothed over the swell of her tummy.

“I’m so big right now,” she whispered. “And… I just meant that I’d understand… if you wanted to… use that until…”

Curtis needed to pull her out of her head. Chaining kisses up the slim column of her throat, he felt her shiver as he teased her with his lips. He let her feel the warmth of his breath in her ear before he spoke directly into it, a low whisper.

“Does it feel like I don’t want you?” Curtis nudged his very hard cock up into her, feeling the wet heat of her through the simple cotton panties he’d made her keep on.

The way her mouth fell slightly open, her eyes slid closed. He couldn’t resist doing it again.

Dropping one hand, he smoothed it over her rounded belly. She’d been curvy to begin with but aside from a little extra padding around her hips, her larger breasts, and the belly she was supposed to have, his girl was as gorgeous as she’d ever been.

Curtis teased her ears, her neck in the sensitive hollows he’d mapped out, the line of her shoulders.

“I’d rather be inside _you_ than anything or anyone else,” he promised her.

She shivered in his arms, her defenses dropping.

“But there will come a time when I can’t have you,” he went on, painting her skin with his lips and tongue slowly. “When that time comes, maybe we can still enjoy things.”

That caught her off guard. “You mean… you’d use it with me there or—”

“I wouldn’t have laid it out tonight for us if I didn’t mean to share it with you,” he said, pressing forward to claim her mouth in a searing kiss. He took his time, enjoying a deep taste of her. “I found one for you too.”

Curtis expected that protest, held onto her as she tried to shift away from him.

“Shhh,” he pulled back to whisper in her ear. “Do you trust me?”

Her little hands clutched at his forearms, his hands. “You know I do, Curtis,” she said awkwardly. “But I don’t think—”

“Don’t want you to think,” he cut her off, his lips blazing a trail down her chest. “I want you to trust me.”

“Oh,” she breathed out, tensing when his mouth closed around her nipple.

Curtis teased her with his tongue and lips, loving the way she squirmed now when he did that. How she’d grab for him with her hands in his hair. His girl would literally push herself against him now, craving what he gave her.

It went to a man’s head.

He was able to reach behind him for the bullet vibrator without stopping his tender assault. Flicking his tongue against the tight point of her nipple had her hanging on, a perfect distraction as his hand dove into her panties, the vibe tucked against his palm with a thumb.

She was so slick and hot, it had him aching. _Later._ Using the pads of his fingers, he teased her clit carefully while his mouth moved to the other breast. Her hands clutched in his hair, her body tensed and ready for him in the best way.

When he slid the vibe into her panties, he carefully placed it at her folds and let the cotton hold it in place.

Her eyes were big on him and she licked her lips nervously. “Curtis?”

“Shhh,” he soothed her. “I need you to keep that in place for me. Right there. Do you understand?”

His girl looked confused and concerned but she wanted to please him. Slowly, she nodded.

Curtis turned it on, the lowest setting, holding her still and teasing her breasts with his mouth as it hummed to life against her most intimate flesh. At first, he knew she fought it, trying to ease away from the gentle vibration.

After a couple of moments, him teasing her nipples all the while, he felt her accept it. He would have said relax into it, but she didn’t look very relaxed. Her breaths and moans grew a little more desperate.

Curtis carefully placed her on the bed next to him before reaching for the fleshlight and the tube of lubricant. Pulling out the flesh-colored inner sleeve, he handed it to her.

“Warm this up for me, Sweetheart,” he whispered in her ear. “There’s water on over the fire.”

Her eyes had darkened, her lips parted in her excitement.

“Don’t make me wait,” he told her.

Nodding, she eased out of his hold and off the bed. He kept his hands on her to help her balance.

Curtis loved the way the light from the flames played over her body as she made her way to the fire. The quiet hum of the toy between her pussy lips was the only sound in the room. She walked gingerly and he knew the toy was hitting her different ways as she walked.

Carefully, she dropped the sleeve into the opening at the top of the kettle, before turning back to eye him curiously. Yeah, she was worried about how this was going to go. But not enough that she wasn’t going to give in to him. Her hormones and the extra stimulation held her hostage to his whims.

“C’mere,” he whispered above the hum. “You need to get me ready.”

The view of her walking toward him with the flames at her back was even more spectacular. Curtis loved her rounded little belly, the extra fullness to her breasts. He knew he’d want her like this again, full with his child…

_Later._

He was itching to get his hands on her when she reached him. Her breath came faster as the toy hummed away.

Curtis leaned back on one hand on the bed, his thighs spread. His cock was tall and rock hard against his abs as he handed her the tube of lubricant with a smile.

With her hands on his thighs, she carefully sank to her knees in front of him, one of the shaggy rugs he found shielding her knees from the cold floor. She looked at the tube in his hand, tilting her head to one side.

Then she took him in hand instead. In a few strokes, she had him fighting her. When she got her mouth on him, Curtis was cursing under his breath and grabbing the bedding beneath him. She worked him with the wet warmth of her mouth, hollowing out her cheeks until he was gasping for air. When she took him to the back of her throat, her hands working the base of him, it was all he could do not to come.

Curtis carefully eased her back, panting. “Your little mouth is so good… But…”

Grinning, she took the lube now, squeezing out a bit into her palm before working it over his aching length. Her touch was light and easy, making him question the need to play with the toys. Making him want to stretch her out on the bed, curl up behind her, and fuck into her until neither of them could breathe.

After a couple of moments, she had him coated, rising from the floor to head back to the fire.

“Wait,” Curtis had to stop her. The water was hot. “You can’t reach—”

His girl held up a knife she’d pilfered from his pants pocket, grinning slyly.

Curtis chuckled, shook his head.

Using it, she carefully fished out the sleeve and held it on the knife as she walked back to him. Testing it with her fingers, she grabbed the hard outer sleeve and inserted it.

Curtis shifted back on the bed, up to the pillows. She dropped the knife, climbed on the bed, and moved towards him. Parting his thighs for her, he focused on breathing – _on just fucking hanging on_ – as she came closer. Testing the inside of the fleshlight again with her fingers, she seemed determined when she took him in hand and lined him up with the opening of the toy.

“You’ll tell me if anything hurts?” Her tone was tinged with concern.

Curtis nodded, trusting her. Hell, he’d never used one.

Careful, she was infinitely careful as she held it for him, she allowed him to guide himself into the sleeve and it did feel pretty damned good. It was tight, textured inside to feel like a woman. It was warm and thanks to her preparations, he slid easily enough.

It didn’t feel _nearly_ as good as she did. But Curtis couldn’t complain. No, not with her eyes shining in lust and excitement as she began to work him with the toy. Careful strokes as he got used to the sensations, how to move within the pussy sleeve.

“Harder,” he bid her, his hips beginning to shift up.

His girl moved with him, sliding the toy down as he worked up. His knuckles were white, clutched in the bedding as he watched her. He didn’t know what had him more worked up. The way she worked the toy over him, those big eyes moving over his body while she did.

Or the way her hips were shifting. Her legs were tucked under her where she sat between his legs and it was subtle, but he caught it. She was grinding down on the bullet, the hum of the small appliance slightly louder when she did it. 

_She must be feeling so good right now._

Curtis thrust in and out of the sleeve in her hands, watching her fingers toy with something at the other end. Whatever she did caused the sleeve to tighten slightly around his cock and he cried out, drawing her worried gaze up to his face.

She froze. “I’m sorry. Are you okay?”

“Yeah,” he managed, “just got tighter… fuck…”

Her mouth rounded into an “oh” and she continued to tease him. Now he was staring at her lips as his thrusts sped up. Now he was thinking about fucking her mouth…

Her nipples were hard little points and her hips were now in perpetual motion. But she wasn’t complaining, determined to keep her attention on him, his pleasure.

God, he had to wonder just how wet she was right now…

When she slid one hand beneath the sleeve to tease his balls, he… was… done…

Curtis grabbed for the sleeve and he startled her when he pulled it off and slung it away to drop with a loud thud on the floor. He wasn’t trying to be rough with her, but he was none too gentle when he pushed her forward onto her hands and knees, taking his place behind her.

Painting kisses over her lower back, the soft globes of her ass, Curtis ripped off her panties, tossing them away. He snatched up the vibe when it fell on the bed, leaving it running.

When he pushed his face into her very real pussy, he had an answer to his question. His girl was soaked, hot, and aching. She moaned as he took a good long taste of her, hanging onto her hips carefully as he made her come on his tongue while she called out for him. 

She dropped to her elbows once she was spent and that worked for him because he needed his cock in her ten minutes ago. When he sank into her, he almost came from the feel of her alone. Warm, wet, _real_.

 _His_.

He tried, he really did to be careful. Curtis held onto her hips and began fucking her in earnest. He listened beyond the sound of their bodies slapping together, watched for any sign of distress. His girl buried her face in the pillows, one hand clutched next to her head, one sliding down her body. When it slid past her tummy to the wet flesh where they joined, he batted it away.

Then he had a better idea.

Curtis saw the silver bullet vibe winking up at him. Snatching it up and seeking out her swollen clit, he gently pressed it there as he continued to fuck into her with firm, fast strokes. Her cries filled the room, they were the _good_ ones. The ones that let him know she was about to blow apart.

When she clenched hard around him, he was hanging on by a thread. When she screamed out his name and came apart around his cock, he was done for. _Done._ His thrusts were grinding and dirty as he pumped himself into her, over and over. The orgasm rocked him, had his heart slamming in his chest as pure pleasure flooded his bloodstream, conquered his body.

The vibe still hummed under his thigh when he came around enough to see they both lay panting on the bed, bare and sweating in the dim light from the fire. It was dark out now.

Curtis reached for the toy, shutting it off before gathering his girl into his arms and holding her against him.

“You okay?” He pressed kisses into her hair. “Was that too much?”

Her eyes were closed, and she shook her head against his chest. “Felt good,” she whispered.

Her tummy was pressed into his side and he flinched at first when he felt it. Then he grinned.

“Did you feel that?” she blinked up at him like a sleepy owl.

“Yeah, I did.” Smoothing a hand down to where her baby bump met his side, he waited to see if he could feel anything.

The little one began moving against his palm, shifting visibly in there.

His child. His son or daughter was in there and Curtis held onto hope that everything would go well for his girl, their child in getting them here. He pictured a girl who looked exactly like her or a boy with her big eyes.

All he knew was that if he could get the child here safely and keep his girl safe, he’d love them and fight for them until his last breath.

“You going to be able to sleep?” he wondered now that the little one obviously alert.

She yawned, stretched in his hold. “Once I eat something, that usually does the trick.”

She watched him with big curious eyes as he climbed out of bed and began to pull on his clothes. When she sat up, he shook his head.

“Stay right there,” he told her. “I’ll bring you dinner.”

But he couldn’t just leave the room. He took a long look at his girl, smiling and sated in the center of their new bed. She was the most beautiful thing in his world.

Sitting on the edge of the bed, buttoning his shirt, Curtis leaned in, kissing her soundly.

Pulling back, he flashed her a smile. “I love you… I love you _both_ so much.”

Her hand came up to his face, her touch gentle. “I love you.”


End file.
